Staking Claims
by MajorSam
Summary: She pulled back so she could look him square in the eye before boldly announcing "I'm claiming you."


Immediately follows the ADORABLE smooching "Will you forgive me now?" scene of of 6x18 "The Way of the Ninja"

* * *

Castle was pretty sure he was on the road to forgiveness when she didn't pull away from their kiss again. He wrapped a hand around her neck and up into her hair, eagerly responding when her tongue broke the seal of his lips. Just to be sure though he asked once more, his words muffled by her mouth.

"How 'bout now?"

"Mmm," she sounded noncommittally.

Then she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and, pushing down against him, hoisted herself directly onto his lap. He grinned and a hand slipped to her waist to hold her steady. There was no time for words as she attacked his lips again while the hands on his shoulders slid around his neck. He groaned as his hand found the bottom of her long blouse and encountered buttery soft, smooth leather. She grinned against him and bit his bottom lip. He fought back with a nip to her tongue. She grinned wider and slipped a hand down his chest, going straight for the kill and grasping him between the legs. He squeaked in a very manly fashion as his body jumped, only serving to make the pressure worse. She laughed and brought her other hand down to work the buckle of his belt.

"Woah, woah," he questioned, "I thought I was supposed to be making things up to you, not the other way round?"

She pulled back so she could look him square in the eye before boldly announcing "I'm claiming you."

It was his turn to laugh. "You're what?"

"I'm putting my mark on you," she said with a determined nod, her kiss swollen lips trying to be pursed but just looking pouty. Overall she was basically just adorable. Really freaking adorable. Her brows were furrowed but her eyes shone, happy and silly and in love.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned, instantly taken with the idea. Kate Beckett. Marking him. Mmm.

"So next time some trussed up reporter or helpful geisha thinks she can put the moves on you she will _know_, before anything happens, that you are _taken_."

The detective leaned in and closed her teeth at his neck. The pain was sharp and oh so good.

"She will see it."

Kate licked the wound with a long, firm swipe.

"She will smell it."

She grasped his hips and ground down onto him causing mutual groans.

"She will simply be able to _sense_ that _no_ woman will _ever_ have you."

"Except you?"

"Except me." She nodded forcefully and dove back down to his mouth. God he loved jealous Beckett. Before he could even comprehend what was happening she had his belt off, his pants undone and her hand was on him. His body bucked again and he wanted so badly to let her claim him as she'd said but he couldn't quiet his conscience. He had wronged her, he _had_ to pay her back first. He always made sure she was taken care of before him anyways.

Castle took hold of her slim wrists and removed them from his pants. She growled at him but he ignored her as he found leather once more, his hands slipping behind her to squeeze her ass.

"God these pants are sexy," he hummed, reveling in the soft suppleness. Nothing could compare to the silkiness of her bare skin but this came damn close.

"Oh yeah?" she grinned, her tongue peeking out between her teeth. "Know what's even sexier?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned into him so her mouth was right next to his ear, her lips brushing it as her hot breath washed over him, causing his eyes to flutter closed. "What's underneath them," she whispered.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. True. You are so very right."

"So you wanna meet my Goddess, Castle?" she giggled as she leaned back and started unzipping the tight leather.

"I believe I already have," he leered back.

"Oh, well, if you don't…" she feigned stopping, body tensing as if to stand.

"Kidding!" he cried. "I'm kidding! I would love to meet your Goddess, Kate. Please, please let me meet her! I believe I have some things I need to discuss with her. Homage to be paid and the like."

She burst out laughing and he couldn't help butjoin her, shaking his head at the ridiculous concept. Never before had he been able to laugh so much with someone while engaging in intimate activities. He loved her way too much. Their laughter died but the mirth lingered as they worked together to slip, slide, tug and pull the skintight leggings from her long legs. The tiny scrap of lace that was left took mere seconds to discard. Kate's attention shifted immediately back to his own bottoms, trying to lift his hips up so she could pull them down and off but she faltered when his hands slid firmly up her now naked thighs.

"Castle…"

He sat up enough to kiss her. "A polite person always shakes hands when meeting someone."

She pulled back to frown questioningly at him but her mouth went slack and her eyes hazy when he slipped two fingers into her, his thumb brushing her clit as he moved his hand up and down in a shaking fashion.

"She…" Kate faltered. "She says… Hi."

Castle grinned smugly and kissed her again. "Hi."

As if handshakes between them weren't already riddled with enough secret meaning.

Kate's arms wrapped around his neck and her head fell forward into the crook of his shoulder as he expertly worked his hand. Her mouth opened against him and for every twist, every rub, she bit down. Her wet tongue laved his red flesh each time but he knew there would be several marks in the morning. The thought of Kate Beckett's perfect teeth imprinted in his skin unconsciously made his hand speed up. The other slid up under her shirt to grasp the curve of her waist and she mewled against his ear. Castle suddenly had the need to see her. His hand vacated her waist, emerging from her shirt to wrap around her neck and coax her to move away. She did so with curious eyes wrapped up in love and cloudy lust.

"I love you," he declared.

Her face screwed up, gutted in the best way possible, like it did every time he said it. Like it overwhelmed her each time. She tensed to kiss him but he shook his head.

"Wanna see you."

She bit her lip between her teeth and nodded in tense concentration as she fought the urge to press herself against him. He gazed at her for a while, noting every twitch and spasm of her perfect face, each minute muscle at work. Then his eyes drifted down her writhing body to where his hand disappeared beneath her shirt. He shivered at the sight, so salacious, hidden hands doing dirty things. And then the need to see her flooded him again and the hand at her neck dropped to pull her blouse up. He couldn't stop his groan, the shift of his hips. Her strong thighs cradled his hand, wet and glistening with _her_, pulling in and out. The sharp jut of her hipbones rocked back and forth, starting to move in time with him as she breathed out "More."

He looked back to her face to find her grinning darkly at him beneath hooded eyes. He could only imagine what expression was plastered across his face. Utter helplessness, lost in the tidal wave that was his fiancé. She took hold of one of his shoulders and leaned back, her other hand gripping his knee behind her, letting her legs slip wider apart to open herself further to his view and _shit_, he might not survive this.

"You're so beautiful," he choked. He wasn't sure if the red flush of her face was from his words or her pleasure but he didn't care, he just wanted more. More flush, more sweat, more her, more everything. He slipped another thick finger inside her as his thumb began to work over her clit in earnest. Her nails dug into his shoulder through his shirt as she fought to stay upright. Her head fell back as moans and cries and curses spilled softly from her mouth.

And then she went silent, mouth opened in a silent scream and eyes screwed shut as she clamped around his hand. Then she was crying out again and moving hard against him as she tried to prolong the heat sizzling through her veins. The writer let her mostly catch her breath before drawing his hand out of her. She moaned in protest but immediately ran both hands up to cup his face and bring him in for a fierce kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let her have him. When she finally slowed down and parted from him he was ready. The hand that had so capably played her rose up to her face and she cocked an eyebrow with a sexy smirk before sucking the digits into her mouth. She moaned around them as she licked them clean of her essence, her teeth nipping out to play with the sensitive pads of his fingers. Her tongue slid down between two fingers to where they joined his palm, slipping dirtily up and down between them, mimicking what he so loved to do to her goddess.

While he was so totally distracted by the sinful display her clever hands found purchase at his waist, pinching down with no warning. He yelped and jumped, providing her just enough time to slip her hands into the waistband of his pants and pull them over his ass. She grinned around his fingers and gave a final bite before sliding backwards off of him so her knees hit the floor. His pants were around his ankles and off in record time, his boxers instantly following. Then her lithesome, long legs were framing his body once more. Her feet planted firmly on the couch cushions and she wasted no time in grabbing his straining erection firmly between her hands, positioning him just so before she sunk down onto him.

"Yessss," he hissed, finally where he really wanted to be.

"Mine," Beckett hissed back.

"Yours," he promised, gripping her hips and yanking her down roughly. She cried out in approval.

"Mine," she repeated, bowing her neck to attach her teeth to his throat.

He just groaned in response, unable to form words as she rode him fast and hard. His dress shirt clung to his skin, sweat seeping through the rich material but he could care less. Her shirt however was too nice to be ruined by even her sweet sweat. He reached out to grab hold of the front, fingers slipping between buttons, fumbling for a moment before he huffed and wrenched his hands apart. Buttons flew across the room, skittering along hardwood. Woops. Oh well, buttons could be replaced. He delighted to see a lacy black bra poised in contrast to her creamy light skin. A front-clasp lacy black bra. He fought with it for a moment with somewhat fatigued fingers but it soon gave way, parting to reveal its treasures. He immediately cupped her, thumbs whirling over already tight nipples.

"Ungh, Castle… Rick." she gasped. "So good…"

He pinched the peaks between his thumbs and fingers, rolling and then stroking as she keened above him. Her body pitched forward into his hands and he guided her into him. She panted against him for just a moment before briefly pulling back and treating his shirt to the same attention he'd given hers. More buttons to hunt for. Later. She laid herself against him again and sighed as skin touched skin. She slid a bit further down, just until her mouth was near his shirt collar where she reached out with her teeth to take hold of it. With a growl she bit down and shook it back and forth, the word "mine" rising muffled to his ears. He laughed again, amazed at how they could overlay serious issues with playful, sexy fun. The laughter shook his body, vibrations running through him and up into her, causing her mouth to part from his abused shirt and suck in a breath.

"I'm close," she murmured into his neck. She laid a succession of quick kisses down his chest before sitting up. She planted her hands on his bare chest with purpose as she sped up. Her lean thighs bunched and coiled, propelling her body up and down with a force few women could accomplish. The open sides of her shirt fluttered wildly with the movements of her body, offering him the occasional glimpses of her heaving breasts. His head fell back against the couch as his teeth ground together. God they were good at this. Her nails raked down his chest leaving thin, red marks and _he_ was so close but no, no, she had to go first. He bucked his hips up hard when she next drove down and her eyes rolled back in their sockets. He brought a shaking hand to her center to feel where they were joined, gliding through her slick arousal to coast over her clit.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Yes."

"Come on, Kate," he encouraged. "Let go. Come for me."

Her moan escalated, always responding instantly to his voice, his words. She tightened around him like a vice and he wrapped both arms around her, holding her safely against him as she jerked and shuddered. He let one hand rise to her head and fish around for the elastic holding her bun, pulling it as gently as possible from the waves of her hair. He massaged her scalp reverently, caressing the curls until they fell naturally around her face and neck. She hummed, her head rising heavily so that she could kiss his cheek. He winced as she moved and she frowned against him, rolling her hips.

"Castle," she started to protest.

"You claimed me, now I get to claim you," he stated explaining why he was still stiff and pulsing inside of her.

She had no time to speak as the world pitched and twisted around her. Castle gripped her hips and pulled her right off of him, throwing her to the side before she could process what he was doing. He roughly manipulated her body until she was on her knees facing the back of the couch, her hands splayed out and grasping the top of the cushions. He quickly situated himself behind her, a large hand pushing heavily on the top of her spine so she bent further forward into the couch. She barely had time for a thrill of anticipation before he entered her again, his body driving her forward into the couch. She grunted. He didn't ask if she was okay. She would tell him if she wasn't.

Castle plowed into her with abandon, the hand at her spine trailing down it to make way for his mouth, kissing the back of her neck. He trailed his chin, prickly with stubble to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He laid a mark of his own, biting down hard with his usually smiling teeth. He pulled back to survey his handiwork, primal satisfaction thundering through his blood. And she couldn't even complain; a button up shirt would easily hide it at work. Although he really wouldn't mind making her have to wear a turtleneck. Again. He slid a hand between her body and the couch, parting her shirt so he could palm her breast, squeeze a nipple as his mouth moved forward and up her neck, clamping down again. She whimpered and lifted a hand off the couch to reach back and grab at his hair. He growled and removed his hand from her breast, grabbing her long brown hair and tugging it sharply back and to the side. Her gasp was muffled by his mouth, tongue battling fiercely with hers.

He was falling fast. Having witnessed and participated in making Kate Beckett orgasm not once but twice was enough to break down any man. He knew he was lucky. The luckiest. He also knew he could make it three. He tugged on her hair again and she moaned, her tongue slicking against his. His other hand moved between her and the couch again, adjusting her shirt so it was wide open, allowing her breasts to rub against the fabric of the couch each time he thrust her into it.

She uttered a guttural "Fuck," the first time it happened. She clenched around him as it happened and he offered one back.

"Never gonna… be… fuck…" she tried to pant between thrusts. Her body rolled forward into the couch, trying to get some pressure, any pressure, between her legs, right _there_. "Never gonna be boring."

"Hell." Thrust. "No." Thrust and twist.

When he sensed the end nearing he regretfully vacated his hand from her hair, turning her head back around before grabbing onto both her hips. He drove into her with purpose, blissful release in sight and this time it was her words that broke him.

"Babe…"

That was all it took. The whisper of a pet name from the lips of his muse and he was done. He cried out in almost painful release, finally able to let go. Mere seconds later and she was falling apart around him as well.

"Mine," Castle gasped.

"Yours," Kate ground out before her body went limp, molding itself to the contours of the couch as the heavy weight of his body bore down on top of her. He struggled to breathe, amazed that he hadn't slid right off her sweaty body onto the floor. They were both pretty tall people after all and while the couch, was big, it wasn't anything like their bed. As the rampant thudding of his heart began to calm he realized he was crushing her awkwardly into the plush cushions, though she hadn't complained. With a sigh he rose up onto his knees and pulled out of her, raising a leg to move to move over her and to her side, sitting down tiredly. She twisted herself around until she could curl up against his side, flinging a leg over one of his and nuzzling into his neck.

They breathed together for a while, on the verge of sleep but refusing to slip away and lose the peace of the satiated silence.

Castle's voice eventually drifted gently through the air.

"Forgive me now?"

She laughed.

The End.


End file.
